


Bottoms Up

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The Boys of Briggs have their own way of celebrating the holidays, and Miles and Olivier have a way even different from that.





	

Every holiday, the same worn out banners would go up in the mess hall and the same worn out recipes for homemade beer, wine and some concoction known only as ‘grog’ would show up.

After gathering together at precisely 5 p.m., everyone would shout “Happy Yule!” or “Happy Beltane!” or “Happy White Day!”, followed by Butch the cook leading everyone in a holiday song, then the man would bellow out, “BOTTOMS UP, BOYS!”

It was a routine older than many of the soldiers stationed at Fort Briggs, and no one but two had dared buck those time honored traditions.  Away from the crowd, away from the noise and the alcohol and the rowdy good time, Gen. Armstrong and Maj. Miles stood on top of the wall overlooking Drachma.  It was still and silent, black sky and white snow, their breath puffing gentle and gray in the twilight.

His gloved hands opened a silver thermos of imported Cretan coffee, to which he added a bit of rum from a flask hidden in his coat.  “Happy White Day, sir,” he said quietly as he passed the aluminum cup to the woman he would give his life for.

The Ice Queen took the cup with a nod of thanks, sipping it without even blowing the heat away from the surface.  “Mmm, just right as always, Miles.”  She watched as he poured himself a cup and clanked her cup to his.  “Bottoms up,” she smirked.

Without missing a beat, he shook his head and replied, “Not out here, you’d freeze your beautiful bottom off.”

She nearly snorted through her nose and then she said, “Later, then.”

Miles gave her a lingering gaze.  “Yes, later… up until dawn.”

This time she smiled genuinely to herself, listening as the wind picked up.  “I will definitely drink to that.”

The wind calmed once more and the sounds of off key singing and shouts of “Chug! Chug! Chug!” made their way faintly to the top of the wall.  But as the Major had embraced his commander and was currently distracting her with a warm kiss, the sounds of her merry men went unheard.


End file.
